


Peculiar

by altairdelirio



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gift, M/M, POV Second Person, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), gogiftexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairdelirio/pseuds/altairdelirio
Summary: There is a peculiar shop in Soho. Run by a peculiar man.





	Peculiar

**Author's Note:**

> *stumbles in late to the party* I kept forgetting to post this so uh enjoy

There’s a bookshop in Soho run by a peculiar man. This man is known as A.Z. Fell, or Mr. Fell amongst the usual customers. As most things ran by peculiar men, the shop itself is peculiar. It is peculiar in that the opening and closing schedule exists yet seems to never be followed. It is peculiar in that the only customers that are in that store, is Mr. Fell himself, buying some long-forgotten edition, one of a kind, of a very rare book, bought from someone wearing a fedora, a briefcase under an arm, and an undone tie. It is also peculiar in that readers are more than welcome yet buyers are shooed away.

And of course, probably the most peculiar thing of all is the big tank pressed against one of the windows. It’s the window that lets more sun in. The tank is simple, glass with a black rim. The habitat is usually covered by a thin blanket but the times it is not, people may ask where the snake is. Occasionally someone will scream and Mr. Fell will have an answer to that question. Other times he does not. Usually, a man with curly red hair and wearing sunglasses will get a knowing smile, Mr. Fell will wave him off.

It is not uncommon to find Mr. Fell with the snake around his shoulders, once he said the snake was called Eden, the next time he was asked he simply replied with C. The man with the sunglasses is never around when the snake is present. People simply assumed that the man didn’t like the snake or that maybe he was the owner of the snake and Mr. Fell was its caretaker. Neither confirmed or denied either speculation, although the man with sunglasses looked offended about someone thinking he would be scared of snakes.

Continuing with speculations, many started to believe that the man with sunglasses was Mr. Fell’s lover, some said husband although they never saw a ring on either's hand that seemed to look like a wedding band. The man had once said his name was Anthony J. Crowly, he’d grinned when they’d asked what the J stood for but Mr. Fell called for him and Crowley left, calling out a “coming, angel” when doing so.

Sometimes, if you arrived when the door was unlocked, the sign saying it was closed wasn’t on, you’d be able to see Mr. Fell and AJ talking, Mr. Fell braiding AJ’s hair. It was harder to believe that they weren’t together after seeing that.

Returning to the peculiarities of Mr. Fell. Another point that should be mentioned is the fact that the man never seems to age. Speculations, of course, arose because of this. Ranging from Mr. Fell being a witch to being some old forgotten deity. AJ would always say that Mr. Fell was an angel, and if you looked at him in wonderment or awe he’d grin and add that he, himself was a demon. Lower his sunglasses. The brief flash of snake eyes before being hidden behind the dark shades. There was no need to spread what you’d see or be told to anyone, so they kept up the mystery and questionings.

There was a time the bookshop closed. Mr. Fell and AJ didn’t show up around Soho. It wasn’t till the last of the people who had met them had taken their last breath or moved to another city or country, did the bookshop reopen once more. It still kept its books, the tank covered by the blanket, just that now it had a small old TV propped on a table against the farthest corner, playing shows that shouldn’t be able to be shown on such a small TV in the small bookshop located in Soho.

But this wasn’t questioned. Not really. Never truly did someone try to figure it out. After all, it was all just quite peculiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope ya liked it *finger guns*
> 
> [TWITTER](http://www.twitter.com/ArchySpade)


End file.
